


No Sleep

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Reader-Insert, a very soft and tender Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Tsukishima's acting very strange all of the sudden and you're not sure why. Maybe it has to do with all the studying you're doing?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 180





	No Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on December 11, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/154348046943/hello-lovely-human-im-a-finale-induced-mess). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: hello lovely human ❤️ I'm a finale induced mess and I need some of tsukishima's kuudere ass being a little too sleepy to be a dick and ending up being super affectionate to his gf and it's like??? holy shit kei I'm so touched

The number on your calculator screen didn’t match any of the options under the question in your study packet. You brought your pencil to your lip in thought, reviewing the math scrawled on your scratch sheet to see where you may have gone wrong. Mindlessly, you began drumming your fingers against the table with your other hand, only to be interrupted by Tsukishima’s hand taking it into his own.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to distract you,” you apologized without taking your eyes off the problem in front of you.

“No, it’s not that. I just wanted to hold your hand,” he said. With his hand still over yours, he stroked his thumb over your knuckles in soft, repeated motions.

Completely bewildered by his words, you looked up from your packet at the wall, then down at your hands together on the table, and then finally to Tsukishima. His focus remained on his own work, jotting down notes from the open textbook before him, but continued his gentle caresses on your hand.

“ _Huh_?”

At your confusion, he finally looked up himself and met your gaze. His expression was mostly blank and didn’t waver even at the sight of you.

“What?” he asked.

“Well, it’s not like you to act so… tender,” you explained. You contemplated your words a little more. It wasn’t that he was never affectionate towards you, but he only acted so when he felt it was appropriate. You decided to amend your statement. “Well, at least not when we’re studying, that is.”

What you expected was a sarcastic response, something along the lines of how he was never going to demonstrate warmth towards you again if that was the case. Instead, he looked back down at your hands, lifting yours up and considering it with a small smile.

“I wonder why that is,” he murmured before pressing his lips to your fingers.

Maybe if you had been dating anyone else but Tsukishima, or if you hadn’t been so perplexed by his current behavior, you would have been a blushing mess melting into pool of goo right on the spot. Instead, you narrowed your eyes at him, mouth slightly agape as you surveyed his face for any hints that he was going to pull something in order turn this all around into one big tease. Bags hung under his eyes; you’d have noticed them before, had they been darker and had it not been for his glasses frames obscuring them.

“Kei, when was the last time you got some sleep?”

“Hm. What time is it now?”

You checked the clock on your phone to find that it was almost nine in the evening. After you announced the fact, he looked up into the ceiling in thought.

“Maybe thirty-eight hours, give or take a few.”

Well, _that_ explained everything. Your jaw dropped, but you stared at him with more concerned frustration than surprise. Had you known sooner, you wouldn’t have offered to bring him coffee when you came over. However, the number didn’t seem to faze him at all. He only returned to note-taking.

“Kei, you need to go to sleep. Like, right now,” you instructed.

“What? Why would I do that?” He looked almost innocent as he spoke.

“Because you’re going to get sick. And if you try to tell me that you can’t because you have to study, it’s not going to work. You’re the one who told me that people have better memory recall after sleeping. You have no excuse.”

Tsukishima considered your words for a brief moment. His eyelids lowered, the forcefully bright—as bright as he could be—façade finally crumbling down. The exhaustion he concealed so cleverly was now evident.

“Tuck me in. Actually, no, I have a better idea. Come to bed with me,” he proposed. Given his usual behavior and current sly smile, you weren’t sure if he was only teasing you. You glared at him with assumption he was. “I just want to _cuddle_ with you.”

After rolling your eyes but begrudgingly smiling at his offer, you agreed. Even you couldn’t resist this side of Tsukishima, nor did you have much more time to take advantage of it. You knew that you’d have to take what you got when it came to your boyfriend.

Once under the covers, Tsukishima wrapped his arms around you to close the small distance between you. His hands found yours and he traced his thumbs over your knuckles again. The two of you continued in this tranquility for only a few minutes more. His thumbs stopped their motions and you suddenly felt empty at the loss of the gentle sensation. But at least he was finally getting some rest.

It was a shame that you’d have to see him in such a state of exhaustion again for this, but you knew you could find a way to have him try when he was his usual self again. You smiled at the thought.


End file.
